Fields of Innnocence
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: A JetxKatara songfic. Fields of Innnocence by Evanescence. Jet's last dying thoughts in Lake Laogai. Please RxR.


_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now._

I remember it all so clearly. Strange, really, how you lie on your death bed and relive your life in a matter of seconds. My mother crooning her sweet lullaby that always soothed me to sleep. Brushing my hair, whispering that she loved me. Me yelling that it was disgusting, all while kissing her on the cheek. I can't remember when hate entered my heart…oh, yes. The day she died. I can see his face now, the face of the man who burned our village. How I wanted him dead. How I wished I had died as well.__

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.

I can see Katara's beautiful face looking at me. Is that real? I didn't realize such beauty could exist. She's loving me…oh, no…how did that happen? Why is she screaming hatefully at me? Did I use her? How, how did I get that stupid? Oh, yes. The Fire Nation. Why do I hate them again? Suddenly, my memory's not so clear. But my heart, it's so cold, so angry. Oh, make me naïve again. I don't want this hate in me. I want to believe there never was a war, want to know that I could love a Fire stranger I met on the road. I don't want to know anything else.__

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now.

I'm so tired, so cold…but I remember other times. I can see them, so clearly, and not at all. Playing in the sunshine, it's heat on my back…the heat is scorching, it's burning me. Why does the sun hate me? No, wait, that's the fire that the soldiers set upon my house…or is it? I can't remember. No, it is. I hear screams. My father's dying screams. "Get Jet and get out!" My mother pushing me out, screaming she loves me…before the fire engulfs her. Why does the fire hate my mother? But now I can't feel the sun at all. It's so cold. The ice that encases my body…the ice, then the burning fire in Katara's beautiful eyes. It really is amazing how beautiful her eyes are…__

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything.

He trapped my heart. Give it back, I don't want you to keep that. I want to love Katara with it, I want to love her for the rest of my life. But he won't give it back to me. I can still see him, those cruel eyes that laughed at me as my village burned. He trapped my heart in his flames. Let me go back, let me believe I can love. Oh, no…arrows, arrows pierce my back, slice my stomach. Where are these arrows coming from? No, no, it's a rock. It hits me in the stomach, breaks a rib…I feel the rib pierce my heart, feel blood flow through my inside bodies…Why am I bleeding? I can't remember. Why is Katara crying? Don't cry, Katara, I love you…I never meant to hurt you. Why do I need help? I'm not hurt….am I?__

Latin hymn:  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where.

Where am I going? You're saying goodbye to me…or is that your memory? Katara, Katara, don't leave me…stay here…just wrap me in your arms. I'll be ok there. The man will give me back my heart, I believe that he will. What do you mean that isn't what the real world does? He doesn't hate us, he'll understand….wait…no, he does hate us. I hate him with all I have. I can't love you, I have to go kill him, to make him taste the hate and pain and anguish that he subjected me to my entire life….No. No, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to use you. I love you. No, Katara, please…help me…I think I'm broken.__

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything.

Help me. I need to remember what it feels like to love. What it feels like to forgive. I don't want this bitter feeling. The hate, the anger. Katara, Katara it's taking me! I can't remember! No, Katara! Don't let the shadows take me! Please, please…oh, it's so cold…the fire in your icy eyes is freezing me. It's killing me. It's giving me a happiness I've long since forgotten.__

I still remember.

Your soft lips…I remember Katara. I remember what it's like to love. But now my memory's fading. I'll focus on that thought, my love. As I die in this cold place, I'll remember. I'll remember what it felt like to love.


End file.
